<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Radiance by MagnetoTheMagnificent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961352">Radiance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent'>MagnetoTheMagnificent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drunkenness, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some tooth-rotting fluff. Crowley is so in love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Radiance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale was laughing. </p><p>They were drunk, in the backroom, discussing something or another, and Aziraphale was laughing. </p><p> </p><p>Crowley gazed at him dreamily through wine-hazed eyes. <br/>Aziraphale was an angel, and he had many angelic features that he kept hidden most of the time. Only a keen observer would notice that his eyes came in colours impossible for a human to have, but only Crowley seemed to notice that. Most of the time, his halo was hidden in the celestial plane. Now, it was manifested above his head, radiating warm, golden light throughout the room. </p><p>It was a good thing Crowley was wearing his sunglasses. </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale's face shone with ethereal light. His face, which was weathered with centuries of wrinkles and laugh lines and Crow's feet, a testament to his radiance, now glowed. Every crease was like a golden rivulet on his warm brown skin. </p><p>Crowley smiled lovingly. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you looking at, dear boy?" Aziraphale asked drunkenly, finally noticing the very-much enamored demon across from him. </p><p>Crowley sighed fondly. </p><p>"You're beautiful," he murmured sloppily, with a goofy grin pasted on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Barely in control of himself, the demon rose from his seat and fell onto Aziraphale's lap. He buried his face in his plump chest.</p><p>"My dear," Aziraphale breathed. </p><p>"Love you so much," Crowley slurred. </p><p>Aziraphale ran his fingers through the demon's dark, slightly oily hair. </p><p>"Oh, I love you too," he chuckled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know what gets me? </p><p>The headcanon that Aziraphale's stretch marks glow when he's happy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>